You Are My Heart
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Long before they had ever met, I think this destiny awaited them. They were not like ships passing in the night. It wasn't like they didn't understand each other. They understood each other better than anyone else, and each was focused solely on the other...*Read and Review* *specially for u didaa love u*


Hi neha here wid a kavi OS. Romantic one shot. Written specially for my sister. Srija! Specially written for You. Jst hope u enjoy the OS.

You Are My Heart.

The atmosphere was buzzing with exhilaration. The soft melodious music was buzzing in every single persons ears...The violin was the most favorite of hers...whenever she heard it play...it reminded her of HIM. Whenever she heard it she felt as if he was around him..She didn't know where he was...what was he doing...but wherever he was...he was placed in her heart forever...

She wondered...What if HE came iin front of her? Will she be able to recognize him? Would HE remember her? It was just a childhood crush frm her side and his too. She knew abt his crush. But, will She be able to meet HIM ever again?

Thoughts roaming in her mind,...her heart sayin something else while her mind something else. She was desperately hoping that He would be here...after all he was a huge fan of music. Opera was his fav and so was hers...sittin on the table listening to the music she thought about him...

His eyes...the brightness in them...his smile...the cuteness in it...his face...the sparkle in it...she had fell for him instantly when she had saw him for the first time...It was just a childhood crush..Or had it bblossomed into sthg else?

Girl pov: You are my breath...your are my heart...you are my heartbeat kv...I dnt knw how you look...we havent met for years,...I dmt knw where u are...your name is carved on my heart kv! Wherever you are...there is no distance between us...u don't love him...may b u do..it was just a chilhood crush from both the sides...bt this crushed has bloomed into pure love for u my kv...my night...has become a sunny dawn because of u kv...but destiny had some other plans may b... you had to shift to banglore...and u were left behind...But I knw...someday when the pages of my lyf end...u will b the most beautiful chapters in it...I love u kv...I miss u too...I wish we culd jst meet once again...I wuld nt let u go...

Sat on the table listening to the soft music...music was buzzing in her ears but her heart was only beating for him while her mind was only thinking of him...

On the other hand...in the same place,...HE was sitting thinking of her...Her face was in his heart...her smile was in his breath...her eyes was in his mind...while she face in his heart...

He was thinking about her...How would she look? What would he do if she came in front of him? Will he be able to hide his feelings which were emerging in him...since the day...he saw her and met her...His crush had blossomed in to pure and true love...

Man pov: Purvi...Today we are not together...not met each other since childhood. 7 years...but I still remember ur face...ur smile...ur eyes..ur dimples...You remind me of a compass purvi...widout u I wuld b lost...I have ur named carved on my sole...forever purvi...They say..love doesn't make the world...go round...it is what makes the ride worth wide...u are everything for me purvi..my hhappiness...my sadness...You are my lyf..which is lost somewhere...You know Purvi...for each day I love you more...today more than yesterday but less than tomorrow. I jst want to meet u once...once I meet you I will never ever let you go...

The Man saw something which made him totally shocked! He saw her! Yes! It was her! Dark bwon chocolaty eyes...the same cute smile...the same face...her long and silky black hair..left opean...Yes! He saw his love...his lyf! His Purvi..

His sould said: Go kv! This is ur chance! God has granted u another chance to complete ur lyf..don't loose this...now or never go kv! Go!

He started taking baby steps towards her table...he was just a few steps away from her table...amd finally he was standing behind her...his heartbeat increased...His throat went dry...he culd hv gone back but he had decided...now or never...

He tapped her shoulder...she turned behind and looked...at him wid shocking expressions...her eyes widened...her lips iimmediately curved into a huge smile and almost tears started rolling down from her cheeks...both were lost in each other when kv decided now or never...

Kv: Purvi...I wanna say something...

Purvi: Kv...is this...

Kv: ssshhh!

He kept his finger on her lips and told her to jst listen...He was gonna express jis feelings for her...those feelings which he had kept safely inside his heart for so many 7 years...

Kv: Purvi...because of you my world is whole...because of u love lives in my sole... because of u I hv laughter in my eyes...but Purvi M still afraid of goodbyes...you are my pillar and stone of strength...Puvi..,my love for u is pure..boundless of space and time..ist hope some day u will b mine...Purvi... I ddon't know how? When and why..but this hildhood crush had bloomed in pure...deep and true love...I love u Purvi...and I always will...I love you, not only for what you are, ...but for what I am when I am with you... I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me...

Purvi was speechless. Shocked...didn't know how to react...she was feeling to hug him tight and cuddle in his arms...but she wasn't able to move,..tears of happiness rrolled down her eyes...she hugged him so tightly..it made him stumble...and whispered *I love you too*. Kv hugged her back and promised to never let her go...

**Love is the meeting of two souls... fully excepting the dark and light of each other..bound by the courage to grow through struggle...into bliss...Looking back I think I knew...you were special from the moment..since we met..**

* * *

Didaa! Kaisa laga apko? I was really feeling dull...and kuch acha nhi lag raha tha na so wrote this OS. Jst hope dida u like it..spexially fr u...read and review plzz...


End file.
